<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the World Was Big and Bright by ocellpetit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753367">When the World Was Big and Bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocellpetit/pseuds/ocellpetit'>ocellpetit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blue Lion Route, Engagement, Epilogue, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romance, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocellpetit/pseuds/ocellpetit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of snippets from Dimitri and Byleth’s first years of engagement and marriage. Passages of love, doubt, worry, and acceptance as they grow to trust themselves and each other. </p><p>Primarily from female Byleth's point of view, it looks into her feelings about their relationship and their new roles as the rulers of Fódlan. </p><p>A three part story: Engagement, Wedding, Beginnings of Pregnancy</p><p>(And yes, plenty of angst and fluff.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Engagement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pertaining spoilers: </p><p>This takes place not too long after the ending of Azure Moon (Blue Lion Route). Of course, there are major spoilers for this. I also have some spoilers from what Rhea reveals in Part II of Verdant Wind (Golden Deer Route), assuming that she would have later revealed it to Dimitri and Byleth after Azure Moon. </p><p>There should be no spoilers from Silver Snow, Crimson Flower, or Cindered Ashes. This is from Byleth's point of view, and she only knows what she would have known in Azure Moon and Verdant Wind.</p><p>(Side note: No, I did not intend to make the title a Shrek the Musical reference but...I'm not changing it now lol.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither Dimitri nor Byleth were any good at relaxing. </p><p>They were both accustomed to busy lifestyles. Part of it was due to their personalities, and part of it was because working kept their minds occupied. If they worked often, they couldn’t worry about personal matters. Besides, as King and Archbishop, it was important for them to be assiduous in their duties. Nobody questioned it.</p><p>However, many initially assumed that their dedication to their jobs left little time for domesticity. After all, how could a former mercenary and a previously vengeful prince become such peaceful lovers? Rumors speculated whether their engagement was purely political or simply convenient. There were even cynical rumors from certain nobles in the former Empire stating that they were marrying for a more sinister reason.</p><p>These accusations were false, of course. The longer that Dimitri and Byleth were engaged, the more that people came to realize the extent of their love. Despite their lofty positions and questionable pasts, Dimitri and Byleth were quite the romantics. Their relationship may not have been idyllic or picturesque by the average person’s standards, but it was perfect for them. Rare moments of reprise were cherished as the couple could spend time together, away from the curious and judgmental eyes of the masses. The couple could understand each other in a way that nobody else could because they had survived things that many others hadn't.</p><p>The couple made an effort to discuss all the important things before marriage. They talked about their childhoods. They talked about their vocational obligations. They talked about their past experiences with relationships (or perhaps lack thereof, in reality for the both of them). When it came down to it, they were both totally in love with each other for who they were. Anything and everything could be worked out between the two of them. </p><p>Of course, there were some personal mysteries that still needed to be revealed. </p><p>Byleth had finally confronted Lady Rhea about her own origins. The former archbishop had agreed that the young woman deserved to know the truth about her existence and the original purpose of the Church of Seiros. The thought of it made Byleth slightly uneasy, but she was determined to learn.</p><p>“I must speak to you in private about it,” Lady Rhea said. “You’ll understand why when I tell you everything. There are very few people who know it all. It’s been a burden on me for a long time.”</p><p>“Dimitri must be there, too,” Byleth insisted. “If it’s important to me, then it's important to him.”</p><p>Byleth was mildly surprised when Rhea agreed immediately.  </p><p>“You’re correct,” Rhea said. “If you are to both be ruling together, then you both should know the truth. I would trust nobody else more than the two of you.”</p><p>Lady Rhea kept true to her word. She invited Dimitri and Byleth to her room one evening, not too long after that conversation. It was no longer the archbishop’s room since she had stepped down from her position, but it was still a large and comfortable accommodation at Garreg Mach. She had done her best to make them both feel welcome. The woman had a table set up in the space in front of her bed, with three chairs appropriately spaced around it. A porcelain tea set was on the table, each cup and plate ornately painted with various images of flowers. There was also a three tier serving stand, full of little finger foods and pastries. The fireplace crackled in the background, warming the room. </p><p>“I'm very pleased that you're both here. Believe it or not, I don't have guests often," Rhea said, smiling at the couple. "I congratulate you both on your public betrothal.”</p><p>Rhea gestured towards the seating arrangement, inviting them to sit down. As Dimitri and Byleth made themselves comfortable, Rhea carefully poured tea into each of their cups. Byleth noticed her hands shaking slightly as she poured each of the drinks. Rhea had been much weaker ever since returning from her confinement in Enbarr, and yet she didn’t look like she had aged a bit. It was just little things, like darker circles under her eyes or spouts of tiredness that would make one realize she had been through an ordeal.</p><p>"Thank you for your kind words and hospitality," Dimitri said, in a tone fit of a king speaking to a former archbishop.</p><p>"Of course, my dear boy. Though I suppose I shouldn't call you 'boy.' You are the king of our united Fódlan," Rhea said, sounding more maternal than formal. It was similar to how she'd always spoken to Byleth, as if he were a child of hers. "You've grown into such a fine young man."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Rhea sat down across from the couple. In spite of her weakened status, Rhea still dressed as elegantly as before the war. She still wore a flowing white gown and a golden cloak. She no longer donned her Archbishop’s crown since it now belonged to Byleth, but she had replaced it with a decadent floral headpiece. Byleth had left the crown in her personal quarters that evening, knowing the only people she would see were Rhea and Dimitri.</p><p>“When are you planning on having the wedding?” Rhea asked. "It's already autumn."</p><p>“This Ethereal Moon,” Byleth answered. “A little before the founding of the monastery and Dimitri’s birthday. We’re still figuring out the best date, though it should be announced soon.”</p><p>“Ah, the month of the Ethereal Moon. What a wonderful time of year. The monastery is always decorated very beautifully then. It will be a lovely ceremony," Rhea said. She took a sip of her tea. Though she drank the tea with proper poise, Byleth noticed that her hand was still shaking slightly. </p><p>Dimitri drank some of his tea as well, though with a steady hand. </p><p>“Chamomile,” he commented, placing the cup back on its saucer. “My favorite tea."</p><p>“Of course. It's one of my favorites, too,” Rhea responded, but she didn't drink anymore She placed her cup down and looked intently between the two of them. "I want you to know that I am always here to help you. Byleth, you are like a daughter to me. Dimitri, I want you to feel just as welcome. We really are like family. I mean that."</p><p>Dimitri nodded, though Byleth could tell that he felt slightly uncomfortable by the sudden burst of intimacy. Rhea must have noticed this, as well. </p><p>"I'm sorry if that came across too strongly. I will explain myself shortly," she said. "But first, let me say that there is nobody else that I would rather run the Church after me than you, Byleth. And Dimitri, I believe that you’re the perfect king to rule alongside her. Together, I know you’ll do a wonderful job leading Fódlan into a Golden Age."</p><p>“Thank you, Lady Rhea,” Byleth said. “I'm honored that you think so highly of us. But, to be able to lead to the best of our ability, we must know the truth..."</p><p>Rhea nodded slowly. The look in her eye almost appeared to be melancholic. </p><p>“That you must. I shall keep to my promise, of course, and tell you what you want to know,” Rhea said. She sighed, looking towards the fireplace behind them. “I've thought about how to tell you this so many times, and yet these things are always difficult to say when the time comes, aren't they?"</p><p>If Claude had been there, he would have told her that it didn't matter how she said it, so long as she said it all. The man would have probably already started shooting questions at her the moment they entered the room. He was always seeking answers, especially about the Church of Seiros.</p><p>Dimitri just nodded silently, watching Rhea with a cool but scrutinizing eye. </p><p>Lady Rhea began to explain many things to the couple. The truth about the Saints and Nabateans, the existence of Those Who Slither in the Dark, the origin of crests, and Nemesis’ long-term slumber. She explained how centuries ago, people had wanted to abuse the powers of the Goddess for personal gain, and they had been sent underground after the war. The woman told them how she wanted to bring Sothis back physically to fight against their cause, though she had never succeeded in this. Byleth was a direct result of this attempt. She'd mentioned how Byleth had been born dead, but how how her mother had insisted she she transplant the Crest of Flames into her daughter to keep her alive. </p><p>Dimitri seemed more shocked than Byleth herself once all was said and done. Of course, after gaining the Goddess’ powers several years back, nothing seemed too outlandish to Byleth anymore. As crazy as it all sounded, it would explain her godly powers and her never-beating heart. </p><p>It didn’t make it easy to accept, however.</p><p>“What does this mean for me?” Byleth asked.</p><p>“As far as I know, nothing. What I had planned didn’t come to fruition, but I still care about you very much. I see your mother in everything you do. You really look like her. Besides, there is peace and unity in the kingdom while Nemesis continues to sleep. The Goddess may have gifted you her powers, but you will be able live a normal life like anyone else. For that, I am happy for you."</p><p>Byleth hesitated. "And once I'm <em>gone</em>, what will you do?"</p><p>Rhea shook her head. "I'm not certain. I have tried many things in that past that are regrettable. I have made mistakes and I am not proud of many of my choices. Currently, I'm too tired to work on that. I must focus on the present. I am optimistic for the time being."</p><p>Again, if Claude had been there, he might have started drilling her more on what those past mistakes entailed. Dimitri had his own share of regrets, however, so he didn't press Rhea on this matter. He was more focused on what it meant for the future. </p><p>He looked towards Byleth. She did her best to keep a poker face, which wasn't very hard for her. While others had to train themselves how to hide their emotions, she'd had to practice how to show them. </p><p>Realizing that he wouldn't get anything out of his fiancée there, Dimitri looked back at Rhea. He said, "It may not be a problem for another century, or two, or three, but it’s still my duty to prevent any evil from hurting the kingdom. If there is anything that must be done—”</p><p>“There is nothing that you need to worry about. If something so simple could be done, I would have solved it a thousand years ago,” Lady Rhea said. She said it in a joking manner, though Byleth could sense the exhaustion in her voice. The thousand years were literal.</p><p>Rhea stood up, signaling that tea time was over. “Take some time to think about it, but don’t feel overwhelmed. I trust you both more than you know.”</p><p>Dimitri and Byleth didn’t say much of anything to each other as they left Rhea's quarters. The only sound in the empty hallway was their footsteps, echoing across the walls. It was hard to process what they had just been told, and they were both lost deep in their own thoughts. Still, like any other night, Dimitri walked Byleth to her room – the Archbishop’s quarters – to drop her off for the night.   Dimitri's current permanent residency was at the castle in Fhirdiad, though Garreg Mach had a royal quarters for visiting monarchs. Once the couple was married, they would spend their time split between Fhirdiad and Garreg Mach together.</p><p>They lingered outside Byleth's door, neither of them quite ready to part ways. After some hesitation, Dimitri gently touched Byleth's face. He looked at her with concern. </p><p>Quietly, he said, "I know that you're not the type to show it, but I can tell that you're upset."</p><p>Byleth frowned. Many people struggled to understand how Byleth felt, but Dimitri had gotten good at picking up on her subtle cues. </p><p>"It's just a lot to take in," Byleth said. She wanted to brush it over, but she wanted more than anything to spend more time with him. She sighed. "Can we go outside to talk? I don't think I can sleep any time soon."</p><p>"Of course, beloved."</p><p>Byleth always thought better outside. The couple had most of their deep conversations outdoors, typically late at night when it was just the two of them. Hand in hand, they walked down the hall to the outdoor landing. Being situated on the third floor, it had a nice view of the entire monastery campus. Though it was late at night, the grounds were still dimly lit by the pathway lanterns. Byleth could see light shining from the windows of a few dormitory windows, most likely by fellow insomniac students or those working on last minute homework assignments. </p><p>"What's the latest you ever stayed up working on an assignment?" Byleth asked, leaning against the parapet. </p><p>"I usually finished my work pretty early. Of course, Dedue would make sure I didn't overwork myself," Dimitri answered. He chuckled a little and leaned against the ledge next to her, overlooking the campus as well. "I pulled an all-nighter only once to study for a test. I hadn't planned on staying up, but I made the mistake of studying with Sylvain. He talked about his dates half the night and then decided that he was ready for bed. It was about three in the morning when I realized that I hadn't learned anything. I had to stay up the rest of the night studying on my own."</p><p>Byleth laughed. "Sounds like him! He actually turned in good work when he tried."</p><p>"Sylvain is smarter than he acts. That's for sure."</p><p>Byleth looked up at the sky above, at the infinite number of stars and the moon shining brightly down upon them. Everything was calm and quiet, no different than it had ever been, and yet the whole world seemed off.</p><p>"I miss those school days a lot. I wasn't even a student, but I had a lot of fun," she said. </p><p>"I miss them, too," Dimitri agreed.</p><p>"And here I thought we'd solved the worst of the problems," Byleth said. She turned her attention towards Dimitri, shifting her position to face him. "Things are pretty much back to normal - maybe better than normal - but something doesn't sit right with me."</p><p>"Me, neither. Lady Rhea says that everything should be okay in our lifetimes, but knowing that the root of the problem is still out there is incredibly disconcerting. Especially when it's part of our jobs to deal with these things."</p><p>The two spoke for a long time. They discussed everything Rhea had told them, one by one. The Goddess, the Nabateans, the Church, the crests, and the nobility. They discussed Those Who Slither in the Dark, the relics, the demonic beasts, and Nemesis. The couple wondered if ending the war hadn’t really solved anything, but instead had simply put a bandage over an infected stab wound.</p><p>“On one hand, I understand Rhea’s perspective. If all these truths were revealed, there were certainly be unrest. It could cause another war, potentially worse than the last,” Dimitri said. “On the other hand, if we hide it, the enemy will still be out there. People will still abuse crests and relics. People like Flayn will still be hunted to be used as a weapon.”</p><p>“But having a unified Fódlan will make it harder for them,” Byleth said. “There will always be problems, but our job is to make the kingdom as strong and peaceful as it can be."</p><p>"I suppose that's the best that we can hope for," Dimitri said, though he didn't sound completely satisfied. "My primary goal as king is to strengthen relations between the former countries of Fódlan. I also want to build relations with surrounding nations like Brigid and Almyra. Claude and Petra can help with that. And you can help form a society where people don’t feel like they need to abuse crests and relics as much. My goal is for everyone will be valued, whether or not they have a crest. It’s idealistic, but it’s the best method to keep peace for as many generations as we can.”</p><p>"Maybe it's idealistic, but I want the same thing. Together, maybe we can achieve it," Byleth said. She paused. Something else had been weighing down on her since it was brought up. "But, on a more personal level, aren't you concerned about what Rhea said?”</p><p>“On a personal level?” Dimitri asked. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I’m only alive as the result of one of Rhea’s experiments."</p><p>“You were a baby. You had nothing to do with that.”</p><p>“But being so closely related to her, doesn’t that make you uncomfortable? Rhea says I will live like a normal person, but I don’t know if I believe it. If Rhea's not fully human, and my mother is her sister or something like that, then...”</p><p>Dimitri spun her around to face her entirely. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with a serious face. </p><p>“Beloved, you’re the same person as you were before whatever that conversation with Rhea was,” he said. “You’re still the same woman who taught classes here at the monastery. You’re the one who took us all out for tea and dinner to get to know us personally. You always listened to our struggles and answered whatever questions we had. And Goddess knows how much you helped me through all of my struggles when you didn’t have to. If either of us is a monster, it’s me.”</p><p>“Don’t say that, Dimitri.”</p><p>“It’s true!” he said. Seeing the disapproving look on her face, he frowned. He dropped his arms and sighed. “Maybe that’s not the best comparison. All I’m saying is that I love you as much now as I have always. If anything, I love you more because you trusted me to come and listen to her with you.”</p><p>Byleth looked away from Dimitri and at the pond. The moon’s reflection was distorted, rippling in the water. </p><p>“It makes me wonder what I’m doing as Archbishop, though. If Rhea founded the Church of Seiros to bring back the Goddess, and we can’t do that, is there even a point? I can't talk to Sothis anymore. At least not directly.”</p><p>“Of course there's a point,” Dimitri said, and she could tell that he completely meant it. This alone reassuring. “I don’t know what Rhea – or Seiros – really did in the past. But I believe in the importance of the Church and faith. If what we’re doing protects everyone from Nemesis and the abuse of relics, then we’re doing the right thing. You’re the archbishop now, not Rhea. You make the decisions, not her. I know you’ll make the right choices. You always have.”</p><p>Byleth nodded. How was Dimitri so good to her? “You’re right.”</p><p>Dimitri smiled. He stepped closer to Byleth and caressed her face with his hands. “You mean the absolute world to me. Neither of us decided our fates. And trust me, you’re as human as any of us. I’m fully aware of your situation. But I’m also aware that you’re the woman who saved the kingdom – and me – from ruin. What matters is your heart. I mean, metaphorically. Your literal heart, I know that’s…well, I should stop there. You know what I mean.”</p><p>Byleth could help but laugh. She still felt a little uneasy, but Dimitri’s response made her feel a bit better. She hugged him tightly. The two stood together for a moment, not saying anything. They didn’t have to. Byleth took the moment to enjoy the strength of his arms around her and the heat of his body. She leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and he gently rubbed her back. Knowing that he loved her so much and that he would do anything to protect her was the best comfort that she could have at the moment. </p><p>Byleth finally pulled back. Dimitri was smiling softly at her. She loved him so much, she almost never wanted that moment to end. She couldn't wait for him to officially be her husband. That moment when she would change her name and become his wife. She was so happy to spend her life together with him, creating a better future for everyone...</p><p>There was one other issue that she had thought about concerning their marriage. </p><p>"There is another thing," she said. Dimitri intently looked at her, listening. "As the rulers of Fódlan, certainly it's expected that we would have children." There was something awkward in saying it, despite it being expected with marriage. Perhaps it because she had almost no experience with children. Even when she was a child, she never saw many others her age. “I don’t know if I can have children with my condition. Even if I can, I don’t know what they’d be like or how I could handle it.”</p><p>Dimitri smiled and shook his head. </p><p>“If you’re a fraction as caring as you were as a professor, I know you’ll be an incredible mother. Whatever happens, we’ll figure something out. We always do. You have no need to worry, my beloved.”</p><p>Byleth nodded silently. She was thankful for Dimitri’s support, though it didn’t relinquish her concerns fully. She knew that Dimitri was aware of this. He battled his own doubts and worries every single day.</p><p>“We’ll take it day by day. Focus on the present, right?” he said, echoing her own advice for him. It was something that they had to learn together.</p><p>The way he was looking at her, with that kind and authentic look in his deep blue eye, she almost believed that everything was okay. He gently stroked her hair and pushed some behind her ear. Dimitri was entirely focused on her, as if she were the most important person in the world.</p><p>So long as Dimitri was by her side, maybe everything <em>would</em> be okay.</p><p>“Right. We’ll focus on the present,” Byleth repeated, nodding. “I love you.”</p><p>“And I love you too,” Dimitri said. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back, reaching up and holding him close. If only they could stay like that forever under the moonlight, just the two of them.</p>
<hr/><p>When Byleth returned to her personal quarters, it was nearly two in the morning. She and Dimitri had spent a long time talking outside, and she knew that they could have talked more. She suddenly felt a little guilty. Dimitri had a lot of work the next day, but he hadn’t even mentioned that to her. He'd put all of her troubles before his own that night.</p><p>Thoughts jumbled, she slowly got ready for bed. Her mind drifted from Dimitri to Rhea to Sothis to Nemesis to Kronya to Edelgard to Jeralt…and now why was she crying about Jeralt? She always thought that she’d gotten better. It had been over a year now, not including the five that she’d slept. Still, pangs of sadness would hit at the strangest times.</p><p>Byleth knew that she had a lot of pent up stress. She’d always struggled with processing emotions, though she'd learned how to be more open about them ever since becoming a professor. She’d always observed the world like an outsider, going through the motions but never fully understanding how others felt. Getting to interact with her own peers at the monastery had allowed to her to better understand her own feelings. It was a blessing in a sense, and admittedly a relief to know that she could feel the same emotions as others. </p><p>Yet the young woman wasn't sure if she would ever feel ready to be Archbishop. She’d gotten through the war from adrenaline and necessity. She might not have been an expert on politics, but she understood battles. She knew how to strategize and win a fight. But to lead a nation was different. To spiritually guide all those of faith was different. To be a model for not just her students, but for the whole continent, was different. This was her new duty and she wanted to do it well for the sake of Fódlan, but it was a lot of pressure. </p><p>And she wanted nothing more than to have Dimitri there with her. She couldn’t wait to be married and have his company every single night. But at the same time, something so domestic was foreign to her. Her only parent had been Jeralt. She had never seen herself as anybody’s wife while growing up, and she definitely had not seen herself as a mother. Now she had to be a mother for the entire continent of Fódlan.</p><p>Her thoughts wandered to the idea of having her own children. If she <em>could</em> have children, would they have powers like her? Would they have a crest? Would they cry like normal? Would they even have feelings like normal? How would she even explain any of that? Byleth could wield a sword, shoot an arrow, and ride a horse into battle with ease. The woman could look her worst enemy in the eye and slash him in half with an axe. She’d grown up honing these skills as an artform. However, the idea of raising a child was an entirely foreign concept. She’d never known her own mother, and she hadn’t spent much time around mothers as a mercenary. </p><p>Byleth wouldn't bring the topic back up to Dimitri. He clearly didn’t see children as a concern, and Byleth didn’t want to drag it out. She wished that she could ask Jeralt for advice. He’d been an unorthodox father, but he’d raised her nonetheless.  </p><p>Wiping away her tears with slight frustration at her own sensitivity, Byleth settled into her bed for the night. She looked to her side and envisioned Dimitri laying there. She couldn't wait for a few more months, when he would be by her side every night. </p>
<hr/><p>If Byleth and Dimitri could have had it their way, their wedding would have been a small and intimate event. They would have invited their closest friends only, primarily those from the Academy that had remained on their side during the war. However, the king of Faerghus marrying the new Archbishop of the Church of Seiros was no small event. The entirety of Fódlan was affected by this marriage, after all. Representatives from all noble families wanted to be a part of it. Even houses that had defected to side with the Empire were suddenly congratulating Dimitri on his engagement and vying to attend the nuptials. </p><p>“Let them all come if they desire,” Dimitri said. “No need to create a reason for hostility if we’re to keep the continent united. They wouldn't try anything bad with so many people there, anyway."</p><p>Though he admitted that he would have preferred a more private affair, Dimitri seemed unfazed about having such a personal moment be public. Of course, he'd spent his whole life as a public figure for the kingdom. He'd grown up knowing that every important event in his life - birthdays, weddings, funerals - would be on display for the masses. Even commoners would hear about his life through newspapers, bards, and household gossip. </p><p>Everything was stranger to Byleth. While she'd gotten more comfortable with being in the public eye, it was still hard to believe just how <em>political</em> her marriage had become. The fact that she was marrying was crazy enough to her, let alone marrying a <em>king</em>. She wondered what Jeralt would have thought. He'd be just as surprised as her. She'd never considered herself as somebody with high ambitions. It all just fell into place. </p><p>Dimitri was to be in Fhirdiad until the day before the wedding. He still had his kingly obligations, after all. As usual, Byleth was in Garreg Mach, filling her schedule with clerical duties. She made an effort to get to know all of those working in and around the monastery: monks, knights, merchants, and students. She wasn't too proud to join them for lunch in the dining hall instead of eating upstairs with her fellow high ranking companions. She wanted to know all the students by name and make sure that they were all happy. She also enjoyed catching up with Cyril, who was now a full time student at the academy. It made her rather nostalgic for the early days at the monastery, when she would take her students - now her closest friends - to lunch and dinner. Everything then felt so big and bright.</p><p>This new era was still big and bright. She'd begun to feel optimistic again, just as Rhea had said. Of course, she was very excited for her upcoming wedding. As the month of the Ethereal Moon approached, more and more people talked to her about it. While many were tasked with making preparations for such a big event, Byleth always had the final approval. The flowers, the seating, the bridal gown, the music, the food. Byleth had to admit that it was a little fun, though she had to treat it more like a political event than a personal one. Every decision was as much of a reflection on the government and Church as it was on her and Dimitri as individuals. </p><p>Despite the hype from the wedding and the upcoming holidays, there was a lingering feeling of melancholy in Byleth's heart that she couldn't seem to shake. The happier and more exciting things became, the more she wished for Jeralt to have been there. She wanted him to know that he'd made the right decision bringing her to the monastery all those years ago. </p><p>The night before Dimitri arrived for the wedding, Byleth met with Flayn. The two walked around the monastery together, bundled in their thick coats. Snow flurries were gently falling from the sky. They stuck to the grass, creating a powdered sugar affect across the campus grounds. Byleth liked the cold weather, especially as she'd been spending more time in in Faerghus lately. Flayn wasn't as much of a fan, preferring warm beaches to cold mountains, but she'd gotten used to it. She knew to dress in thick layers for warmth. </p><p>It was dark outside so Byleth had brought a handheld lamp. Though there were lanterns providing light around the main walkways, the two women were headed to the cemetery. Flayn held arm armful of flowers from the greenhouse to put at each tombstone.  Byleth silently wondered if it was hard for Flayn to visit the cemetery at Garreg Mach while her own mother was buried miles away at Rhodos Coast.</p><p>Flayn and Byleth carefully brushed away any dirt away from the graves. Flayn put a flower at each one. She took her time, picking a flower that she thought best suited whoever was laid there to rest. Even if she didn't know who they were, she tried to guess based on their name and age alone.</p><p>"This man was named Benedict, so I'll give him a cornflower," she explained, placing the little blue flower by his tombstone. "The name Benedict means blessing, and that's what the cornflower represents."</p><p>"You know flowers very well," Byleth commented.</p><p>"Not really, but Dedue taught me a lot about them," Flayn said. "He likes cornflowers a lot. They look nothing like corn, do they? They're quite beautiful, really, but many people consider them weeds. Oh, I hope that's not insulting to Benedict. I rather like cornflowers myself!"</p><p>Byleth laughed. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She'd always been fascinated by Dedue's love of flowers. For such a large and powerful man, he was so gentle. "I know it's cold, but I hope the flowers last for at least a few days."</p><p>"Either way, it still feels right to bring them. I hate for the graves to be bare," Flayn commented. "Besides, with so many people arriving at the monastery for your wedding, I want the cemetery to look nice. How it looks reflects the dead too, in a sense."</p><p>The pair stopped in front of Byleth’s parents’ shared grave. Though she had no memories of them as a couple, she was glad that they could finally be together. She just wished it wasn't like that. </p><p>The woman crouched down and brushed off some of the dirt that had settled on the top of the grave. Flayn handed her the flowers, letting her pick whichever ones she felt suited them best. Byleth knew that her father used to bring her mother flowers, though she didn't know which types. She suddenly wished that she remembered more of Dedue's explanations on flowers and their meanings. She picked the prettiest one in her opinion and gave the rest back to Flayn. </p><p>“It’s probably odd to want to come to a cemetery right before my wedding,” Byleth said, standing back up. “I haven’t been coming much lately, but it’s been on my mind more and more the past few weeks. I thought I'd finally moved on, too."</p><p>“It’s good to be able to move on,” Flayn said. She put her arm in the crook of Byleth’s. They huddled together to share body heat. “But one mustn’t forget, either.”</p><p>“I could never forget,” Byleth said. “Sometimes I can’t remember little details. But I’ll always remember.”</p><p>“That’s how it is. And sometimes you’ll remember things that you didn’t even realize you'd forgotten," Flayn said. She smiled fondly, like she always did when she spoke about her mother. "I'm always reminded of my mother in ways I wouldn't think. I read a story or hear a joke and I suddenly find myself thinking that Mother would have liked it, too."</p><p>Byleth understood. It was the same for her. </p><p>"I don't know what my father would think about me becoming Archbishop and marrying Dimitri, but I still wish he could see it. He was my only family, after all," Byleth said. "He must have been lonely, too. Did you know he was over one hundred years old? My brain still struggles to accept that. Not that being one hundred is anything to the people here..."</p><p>"My brother - my <em>father</em> told me about that," Flayn said, correcting herself. She could call Seteth by his real title around Byleth, but out of old habit she still referred to him as a brother much of the time. </p><p>Byleth looked at Flayn. "How do you do it? I mean, you had an entirely different life before this. All that's left for you here is your father and Lady Rhea..."</p><p>“I feel like the same age as you and everyone else. I was asleep for a very long time. I didn’t realize how much time had passed, so it feels like I continued from where I left off sometimes," Flayn said. She squeezed Byleth's arm. "And we're basically family, too. We've got each other."</p><p>The two women walked around the rest of the graves, slowly cleaning off each one and placing a flower on top. Byleth hadn't worn any gloves so her hands were becoming red and numb. She shoved them in her pocket and let Flayn finish. Once that was done, they sat on a bench by the cemetery and watched the flurries gently fall onto the ground. It was rather beautiful, despite being a place for the dead. Byleth still couldn't get rid of that heavy feeling from her heart, though.</p><p>“I know I should be happier than ever right now. In many ways, I am. But as the wedding gets closer, I just keep thinking about my father. It’s hypocritical of me. I know we shouldn't dwell on the past, but it can be hard at big events like this.”</p><p>“I understand,” Flayn said. “We can’t help but feel a pang of sadness at times like this. When I became a student here at the academy, I was overjoyed to be a part of the group. However, I constantly found myself wishing that Mother was here to see me. There were so many things I wished to talk to her about! I would have loved her to meet you. She would have adored you as a professor. My father did too, even if he never said it.”</p><p>“That's nice to hear. I wish I could have met her, too," Byleth said. "You know, I find myself talking to my father all the time in my head. It’s crazy, I know.”</p><p>“Certainly not! I still talk to Mother,” Flayn said. “Every day, I’ll chat to her in my head. I’ve even caught myself speaking out loud. When I first woke up after all that time, I started keeping a journal for Mother. I would write her letters every single day. Sometimes they were long and detailed, and other times they were short and casual. It just depended on how I felt at the time. I knew she’d never exactly read them, but I like to believe that Mother knows what I was saying in a different way.” Byleth couldn't tell if Flayn's cheeks were red from the cold or from blushing. "I burnt a lot of them. I didn't want my father to accidentally read them. It would have only made him sad, and a lot of the letters talked about him, too. I was rather frustrated with him at times. Not that it's a secret."</p><p>“Do you truly believe that your Mother knows everything you've written?" Byleth asked. </p><p>“Of course I do. Why else would I write to her?”</p><p>"I'm not sure. Just to feel better yourself," Byleth said. She sighed and leaned back. "Maybe these aren't doubts I should be sharing as the Archbishop, huh?"</p><p>Flayn smiled. She took Byleth's hands in hers, rubbing them to warm them up. While doing this, she said, “Don't feel bad. Those are doubts that everyone feels. But I'll tell you what I believe. Just because the dead are not with us doesn’t mean they no longer exist. I just believe it’s in a way that we cannot perceive as easily. While so much changes, so much stays the same. The sun, the moon, the stars, the sea. They’re all the same as they were a thousand years ago.  I like to think it’s the same for Mother. Time passes here, but she is always watching over me. You of all people must realize that there's more to being human than just having a physical body.”</p><p>There was comfort in what Flayn said. Even if Flayn lived a thousand more years (And would she? Byleth tried not to dwell on that.), her mother wouldn’t change. When Flayn’s time finally would come, she’d get to see the woman again. Her mother would finally get to reply to everything that Flayn had told her over the years. It would be like no time had passed at all. </p><p>"We mustn't spend too long outside. It's freezing. You can't catch a cold before your big day," Flayn declared, standing up. Byleth nodded and did so as well. She looped her arm back in Flayn's and shoved her hands in her pockets again. The two walked back up the stairs together and entered the corridor behind the reception hall to go upstairs to their respective rooms. </p><p>Once they got to where they would part ways, Byleth thanked Flayn for spending time with her that night. </p><p>"Of course. As I said, we're family!" Flayn insisted. "You can talk to Dimitri about this, too. I know he feels the same."</p><p>Byleth nodded. "He does. I just don't want to spoil the day for him with sad thoughts. I think I feel better after tonight anyway."</p><p>Flayn smiled. "Well then, I'm glad. Have a good rest. You'll be busy these next few days. We all will!"</p><p>"That's for sure!" Byleth said. She gave a small grin. The woman was glad that Flayn would be a part of the ceremony. "Goodnight, Flayn."</p><p>"Goodnight, Professor. Sleep well."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Archbishop, certainly you should be preparing for your wedding and not exercising here.”</p><p>Byleth stopped swinging her training sword and turned around to look at Seteth. It was the morning of her wedding rehearsal, yet she was working up a sweat in the training grounds.</p><p>“The rehearsal is after dinnertime. Dimitri won’t even arrive until this afternoon,” Byleth said. She put her sword down and wiped her forehead. Despite the chilly winter weather, she was burning up. “How did you even know I was here?”</p><p>“I’m your assistant. It’s my job to know these things,” Seteth said. Seeing the look of mild concern on Byleth’s face, he added, “Actually, Alois told me that he saw you headed in this direction.”</p><p>“I see. Well, this is the best time of day to train. The students are in class and the knights are practicing in the fields. I get the whole place to myself,” Byleth explained. “My schedule can be busy, so I’ve got to take whatever chance I get.”</p><p>Byleth regularly trained with the knights at Garreg Mach. When visiting Fhirdiad, she would join Dimitri with Gilbert at the castle's training grounds. Still, she liked to have moments to train by herself. These could be hard to come by as Archbishop, however.</p><p>Seteth leaned against one of the columns. She noticed that he had an amused expression on his face. So he wasn’t scolding her, but merely finding the humor in the situation. Byleth couldn’t help but smile herself. Perhaps it was a little unorthodox of her to be training on that particular day. </p><p>“Many of the students talk in awe about the fact that the current archbishop used to practice in the same training grounds as them,” Seteth said. “I wonder what they’d think to know that she still comes here to work in her spare time.”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I think they’d be more shocked to see <em>you</em> here,” Byleth said. The corner of Seteth's mouth twitched up. “You know, I wouldn’t mind training with the students sometime. I miss that.”</p><p>“You may be the archbishop, but you’re still a professor at heart. Then again, I suppose being the archbishop isn’t so different from being a teacher at its core.”</p><p>“I agree. Both are very fulfilling, but sometimes it can feel like herding cats."</p><p>“Too true, Your Grace.”</p><p>The man walked across the grounds to the weapon racks. Byleth watched him as he picked out a training lance. Seteth lifted it up and down a few times, feeling the weight of it in his hands. </p><p>“I prefer a nice silver lance, but I suppose this will have to do. It probably wouldn’t be a good idea to give all the students such easy access to real weapons,” he said, in his usual cautious fashion. With one swift movement, he thrust the weapon forward and stabbed it through the heart of a nearby dummy. Byleth had to admit, it was impressive - and slightly terrifying. Seteth smiled. “It’s good to know I still have it in me.”</p><p>Byleth whistled. “I’m glad you’re on my side in meetings.”</p><p>“As am I. But I’m sure you’d be a worthy opponent nevertheless.”</p><p>Byleth grinned. “Care for a quick practice duel?”</p><p>“I’m rarely asked that, especially at my age,” Seteth said, chuckling. Byleth wondered if anybody else had asked him to spar since the war ended. If she hadn’t battled alongside him herself, she wouldn’t have thought that he’d be the fighting type. In reality, she knew that he was quite powerful. “But I can’t say no to the archbishop, can I?”</p><p>Seteth put away the lance and picked out a sword from the rack. He gripped it in his hand and turned to face the archbishop.</p><p>Byleth barely had time to pick up her own sword again before Seteth swung an attack at her. She dodged it by a second and quickly raised her sword back at him. He deflected it, pivoted, and struck at her again. She blocked it with some effort, jumped back, and tried hitting him.</p><p>They continued back and forth like this this for a few minutes. Finally, Seteth swung the final fatal blow. He stopped his sword by her waist then lowered his weapon.</p><p>"A win for me," he declared. </p><p>“Congratulations," Byleth said. She put her sword down. The muscles in her arms were burning. She hadn't slept well the night before, so everything was slightly more exhausting than it should have been.</p><p>“For the average person, you did incredibly,” Seteth said. “But for you? Rather sloppy, Your Grace.”</p><p>“Are you suddenly a professor now, too, Seteth?” Byleth asked, crossing her arms. </p><p>“No, but I’ve seen you fight plenty of times,” he said. “I understand that this isn’t a real battlefield, but you seem rather distracted.”</p><p>Byleth couldn’t deny it. The main reason she’d decided to train that particular morning was less about combatting dummies and more about combatting nervous energy. </p><p>“Tomorrow’s a big day,” Byleth said. “Of course I’m distracted.”</p><p>“Assuredly. That's actually why I wanted to speak to you," Seteth said. He walked back to the racks with his sword. The man grabbed a rag and wiped the weapon handle down. "How do you feel about it all?"</p><p>It could be awkward, but it was nice of him to want to talk to her about her feelings. Most people just wanted to know about the dress or honeymoon plans. He could be quite caring in that way. During the war, he'd become a father figure to many of the students. </p><p>Byleth followed him, deciding to clean her own weapon and put it away. She'd done all the training she could for that day - physically and mentally.</p><p>“I’m happy,” Byleth said. She paused. Seteth was studying her, like he knew there was more than what she said. “And a little unsettled, I admit.”</p><p>“Unsettled about the ceremony?” he asked, putting the sword back on the rack. </p><p>“Not really. I'm used to that sort of thing by now. It's more like…” Byleth’s voice trailed off. She wasn’t sure what to say. “It's a lot of things, really.”</p><p>Seteth nodded. “It feels like a big life change, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“It does.”</p><p>“You’ll be Archbishop <em>and</em> Queen of Fódlan.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“And a wife.”</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>“Ah, you sound more uncertain about being a wife than being the queen,” Seteth pointed out. Hilda was right. What made Seteth scary wasn’t his strictness, but how good he was at reading people. She wondered if he'd learned it as a paternal skill, or if he was just a natural at it. She tried to picture him as a young adult or teenager, grilling people about their feelings. Though they were completely different, the thought vaguely reminded her of Claude.</p><p>“Being Queen isn’t so different than being Archbishop. Dimitri will handle most of the governmental politics, anyway,” Byleth said. "But being married is more..." She struggled to find the right word.</p><p>"More personal?" Seteth finished. Byleth nodded. “Can you see yourself with anybody other than Dimitri?”</p><p>Byleth thought about all the empty flirtations Sylvain would throw at her, flattering but meaningless. She thought about the times she sparred with Felix, whose dedication to the sport was truly impressive. She thought about getting dinner with Raphael, watching him scarf down more food than she thought was humanly possibly. She thought about getting tea with Ferdinand, remembering his passionate tangents about all the types of teas.</p><p>She loved all of them, but she couldn’t see herself with any of them romantically.</p><p>“No,” she told Seteth. “I can’t.”</p><p>“Then is being a wife really different than what you are now?” Seteth asked. “I know it can feel overwhelming, but nothing is really changing, is it?”</p><p>Byleth saw the point he was trying to make. She shouldn’t be worried about marriage if their love was true.</p><p>“Was your wife human, Seteth?” Byleth asked. If she were more expressive, she would have blushed after blurting that out. Perhaps that was too blunt. “I mean, was she a <em>Nabatean</em>, too?”</p><p>It was still weird for her to say that word. Seteth seemed so human to her, after all. For the most part, he was. </p><p>A look of clear understanding flashed upon Seteth’s face. He chuckled again.</p><p>“I see what’s concerning you, Your Grace. Let’s walk back together. I’ll tell you the story about my wife," he said. Byleth nodded. The two walked out of the training grounds together and back to the monastery's offices. "She was a wonderful woman. It won’t surprise you to say that we met in a church…”</p>
<hr/><p>Dimitri came to Garreg Mach early that afternoon. It was obvious when he arrived. One could hear the cheering as his carriage pulled up to the village outside of the monastery. He’d already lived at Garreg Mach for years as the prince, but now that he was the King of a unified Fódlan, his entrances had become more grandiose. Rumors circulated fast, so people knew when to gather in the streets to catch a glimpse of their ruler.</p><p>Byleth had bathed and changed back into her Archbishop’s clothes. She didn’t dress exactly like Rhea, though she typically donned a formal dress to match her headpiece. Today she was wearing a deep green gown. It was darker than her hair and eyes, but it complimented them quite well in her opinion. There were some mornings that she would look in the mirror and still find her new coloring strange, but she had learned to work with it.</p><p>The archbishop didn't see Dimitri right away. She gave time for him and his servants to get situated. He would only be staying at Garreg Mach that one night. After the wedding reception, the couple would be on their way to their honeymoon at a secluded spot near the Rhodos Coast. They would stay there about a week and then return to Fhirdiad in time for Dimitri’s birthday.  </p><p>It was later that afternoon when Byleth finally got to see him. They met in the Archbishop's Office, by the audience chamber on the second floor. Since there were no classes the next day, nobody else was around. Seteth had even left a couple of hours ago. They basically had the entire floor to themselves. </p><p>Dimitri was as handsome as always. His long blond hair was partially tied back, so she could see his whole face. He smiled at her, a twinkle in his bright blue eye. He was wearing his royal cloak, large and feathered with the Faerghus coat of arms on the back. On the top of his head sat a golden crown, matching her own Archbishop’s headpiece. He truly was a kingly presence, tall and muscular yet slender. It was hard not to be moved by his presence. His appearance practically demanded respect.</p><p>Yet as regal as they both were, the moment they were alone, they could let down their formal personas. Instead of a king and an archbishop, they were just two young lovers in their early twenties. It was as if they were both at the academy again, casually joking around and flirting when nobody else was looking. Any worries Byleth had that morning quickly melted away from his warm embrace and kiss.</p><p>“You’re as beautiful as ever,” he said, gazing at her with the utmost affection. His hands rested on her waist. She couldn't help but feel secure in his grasp. “I’ve missed you these past few weeks.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. You’ll get plenty of me for the rest of your life,” Byleth joked, but his words still made her heart swell. “How was the journey from Fhirdiad, love?”</p><p>“I always enjoy traveling to Garreg Mach because I know I get to see you. But today’s trip was extra joyful,” Dimitri said. “To think, this time tomorrow, I’ll be able to call you my wife.”</p><p>“I love the idea of calling you ‘husband’ myself,” Byleth said. She took his hands in hers and kissed him on the lips again. “Want to sit?”</p><p>The two made their way to the couches on the other side of the room. While it was usually a place reserved for meetings with Church and government officials, that day it became the perfect place for Dimitri and Byleth to catch up. Since it was just the two of them, Byleth kicked off her shoes and sat sideways on the couch with her back towards the armrest. She threw her legs over Dimitri’s lap and leaned in against him. He put his arms around her, holding her close.</p><p>“This time tomorrow, we’ll be at the reception,” Byleth said.</p><p>Dimiti nodded. “I’m already exhausted thinking about all the people that we’ll have to talk to.”</p><p>After the ceremony, the guests would gather at the ball room for a party that would presumably last the entire night. Byleth and Dimitri were expected to greet and thank everyone who attended, after all. Hors d'oeuvre and dinner would be provided. </p><p>“I’m dreading writing all the thank you notes,” Byleth said. "I have terrible handwriting. Even my father had better handwriting than me."</p><p>"I know. I had to decipher your notes on the blackboard for months, remember?" Dimitri smiled. Byleth playfully smacked him, but she knew that he was right. </p><p>"Do you think we’ll have to do a first dance?” she asked Dimitri.</p><p>“Oh, Goddess, I hope not.”</p><p>“Why not?” she asked. She brushed some of his hair back behind his ear and touched his cheek. “You were a great dancer in the Heron Cup all those years ago.”</p><p>Dimitri shook his head. “I’m still not sure how that happened.”</p><p>“You didn’t mind it so much after you won,” Byleth smirked. “And you didn’t look half bad in that dancer costume.”</p><p>“Don’t remind me of that! I’d successfully blocked it out of my mind until now.”</p><p>Byleth giggled. She remembered how embarrassed he'd been about the whole ordeal. He'd begged her to pick someone else, but she refused. He was actually quite a good dancer, despite his persistence otherwise. </p><p>“Do you still have the costume?”</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“Hmm, yes. Locked away in some chest, surely, but you’ve got fond memories of it even if you won’t admit it. ”</p><p>Dimitri snorted, but he didn’t deny it.</p><p>“I didn’t bring it with me, so you’re not going to see it until we’re back in Fhirdiad,” he finally said.</p><p>“That’s okay. I can be patient,” Byleth said. She giggled. “I think it would have made nice bridegroom attire for tomorrow, though.”</p><p>“Don’t make me think about standing up there in front of all those teenage students dressed like that!”</p><p>Byleth smiled. It was a funny thought.</p><p>“The students are all excited for the wedding. I think they’re mostly excited for a school day without class,” Byleth said. She grinned. “But I did hear some girls from Manuela’s class giggling about you the other day. You’re quite the popular king among teenage girls, Dima.” She traced her hand down his chest, feeling the muscles underneath his garments. “And not just because of your politics.”</p><p>Dimitri chuckled. “It’s good they didn’t know me when we were at the academy, then. You know how awkward I was with girls outside of our classmates! Did I ever tell you about that time I hid in Sylvain’s room from a girl?”</p><p>“No, but Sylvain told me once.”</p><p>“And you didn’t let me know?”</p><p>“I was waiting for a good moment to bring it up!” Byleth said. She grinned mischievously. “Well, nobody would be able to guess anything about that now. You look very sharp and confident.”</p><p>The woman leaned in for another kiss. Dimitri passionately kissed her back, running his hands through her hair. She had one hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist. He moved his hand down, gently across her collarbone, down to her chest…</p><p>They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming into the audience chamber. Dimitri quickly scooted over so that Byleth could sit properly. She combed her hands through her hair, patted down her dress, and slipped her feet back inside her shoes. Thankfully, given their jobs, they were pretty good at making themselves appear cool and collected even when they weren’t.</p><p>Flayn appeared at the archway to the office. Seeing it was just her, both relaxed a little. Byleth saw Dimitri smirk in her peripheral.</p><p>“Father sent me to get you both,” she said, aware that Dimitri knew of her actual relationship to Seteth. “Dinner is ready if you’re hungry.”</p><p>“Wonderful. Thank you, Flayn,” Dimitri said.</p><p>“Of course! Then you have the rehearsal, right? How exciting that must be,” Flayn smiled. “There must be so much to go over since it’s such a big event for the entire kingdom. The only other wedding I’ve ever been to is Professor Hanneman and Professor Manuela’s, and that was already so grand!”</p><p>“We’d all been waiting for that one for years,” Byleth said.</p><p>“Just like we’ve all been waiting for yours!” Flayn said, giggling. “I’ll tell Father that you’re coming. See you at the dining room!”</p><p>Flayn left the couple alone once more.</p><p>After Flayn left, both Dimitri and Byleth had to laugh.</p><p>“Maybe we were meant to be actors like Manuela. I think we played that one off nicely,” Byleth said. She stood up and stretched. “Well, are you hungry?”</p><p>“For food or…?”</p><p>“<em>Your Majesty</em>! So uncouth!”</p><p>“And tell me, whatever did I say that was so inappropriate, <em>Your Grace</em>?”</p><p>Byleth pretended to kick him, but he dodged it and stood up. She laughed.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go eat whatever they have prepared. You’ll have plenty of whatever else you want tomorrow night.”</p>
<hr/><p>Byleth had to wake up quite early the morning of her wedding. She hadn’t slept much that night before, either. She figured once all was said and done, she'd be able to sleep better. She just had to get through this one last hurdle. </p><p>She looked besides her to the empty half of her bed. This wouldn’t be her last day alone in bed. She and Dimitri would still be on their own a lot, traveling for their separate duties. Still, knowing that it was her last morning as an unmarried woman felt rather surreal to her.</p><p>After breakfast and some much needed coffee, Byleth was whisked away to the bridal room in the cathedral. She had to get there earlier than all the guests to make sure that nobody saw her before the ceremony itself. Her gran entrance needed to be a surprise that would leave people talking for decades, after all. </p><p>The bridal room was large and already full of servants. They bustled about, preparing the hair products, makeup, undergarments, and jewelry. Byleth’s eyes fixated to the center of the room, where the bridal gown was displayed on a mannequin.</p><p>The top designers of Fódlan had come together to create a dress fit for a queen, literally speaking. It was a long-sleeved ball gown, decorated with intricate lace across the bodice and down the arms. The bottom was puffed up by layers of tulle and a large crinoline petticoat. Byleth wondered how expensive it was. She was pretty sure that all those clothes she'd ever owned in her life - including her Archbishop's regalia - wouldn't come close to its cost. </p><p>There was a knock at the door. Byleth was pulled out of her thoughts. She turned around and was greeted by two old friends. They were standing side by side at the door with joyfully excited expressions on their faces. </p><p>“Annette! Mercedes!” Byleth exclaimed. Her two friends came running up to her and gave her a hug.</p><p>“Professor – I mean, <em>Your Grace</em> – The dress is so dazzling!” Annette said, practically squealing. “You are going to look amazing!”</p><p>“Annette, you can call me whatever you want!” Byleth insisted. She smiled. “But thank you. I can’t take full credit. A lot of people helped design it. I just had the final approval.”</p><p>“I never get to dress up anymore,” Mercedes said, walking past Byleth to get a closer look at the dress. After the war, she had become a religious sister, so her daily outfit consisted of her nun's habit. She still looked beautiful in it. “I don’t regret anything, but sometimes I must admit that I miss keeping up with the latest fashion trends." She looked back at Byleth. "We should start with your makeup!”</p><p>The next couple of ours were spent with Byleth as Mercedes’ and Annette’s doll. They took full control of the makeup, working hard to glamorize Byleth’s face. They tried many different looks, some classic and others experimental. Every now and then, they would grab a rag and wipe off all of their work to start over and try a new idea. It was clear that they were having fun with it.</p><p>“Really, anything is fine,” Byleth eventually said. She couldn’t see herself, as the mirror was behind her. They’d done this on purpose. "I'm sure what you've done is great."</p><p>“No, Professor! This has got to be perfect!” Annette insisted. “Just close your eyes and relax. Don't move a muscle!”</p><p>Byleth did as Annette commanded, though the longer that time passed, the more tense she felt.</p><p>“We’ve just never worked on somebody with green hair like yours,” Mercedes said, running her fingers through it. “So many possibilities!”</p><p>While Annette and Mercedes continued to play around with makeup, a servant worked tirelessly on Byleth’s hair. She brushed it out more times than Byleth herself ever had and then pulled it into some sort of complicated updo. She used more pins than countable, twisting and braiding parts into ways that Byleth could only guess.</p><p>A little bit later, the ladies declared their work satisfactory. Byleth begin to turn around to look at herself in the mirror, but they immediately spun her back towards the wall.</p><p>“No, don’t look yet!” Annette said. “We’ve got to put on the dress first.”</p><p>They stripped Byleth of her normal clothes and began to dress her up later by layer. Sheer white pantyhose, chemise, corset, petticoat, and finally the gown itself. It took a long time to button it up entirely. Byleth found herself wondering which would take longer: The wedding ceremony or simply putting on the dress.</p><p>“I think we’re all done,” Mercedes finally declared, fluffing up some of the tulle from Byleth’s skirt.</p><p>“Oh, don’t forget this!” Annette said, holding up the veil. The veil was longer than Annette was tall, and it trailed on the floor behind her. Servants quickly ran to lift it off the ground as she positioned it on Byleth’s head. Mercedes helped her adjust it while one of the servants grabbed the Archbishop’s crown, which they placed on top. After making sure it all felt comfortable and secure, they finally stepped back and allowed her to look in the mirror.</p><p>Byleth almost didn’t recognize herself. The dress was the most ornate thing she’d ever worn. The bodice was fitted to her body in a flattering manner, while the skirt puffed out on the bottom. Her petticoat and layers of tulle made it large and eye catching, but also amphasized her small waist. The lace on her bodice and sleeves had incredibly intricate floral designs that matched her Archbishop’s headpiece.  Her hair had been pulled up into a glamorous bun, twisted and curled behind the back of her head. Her eyes popped from golden eye shadow. It had a red undertone, complimenting the reddish hue from her lipstick and blush.</p><p>Mercedes smiled and clasped her hands together. “You’re gorgeous, Your Grace! Dimitri will probably cry!”</p><p>“If he doesn’t, I’ll yell at him afterwards,” Annette added with a wink.</p>
<hr/><p>Though the air was chilly, the monastery’s atmosphere was lively and warm. The cold weather provided a perfect excuse for the nobles to dress up in the most extravagant garments, layers upon layers of the finest silks, satins, and furs. For many, it was as much of a networking even as it was a wedding. They used it to show off their own status based on their appearances and assigned seating. The closer to the front, the more important they were.</p><p>In the back pews sat many of the academy’s students. In front of them sat the knights, monks, and nuns of the monastery. Next sat various nobles. Some had the entire family present, and others had sent a representative. A few students were mixed in this crowd to join their respective houses. Up front sat the highest members of the Church and State with their families: Rhea, Seteth, Flayn, Gilbert (Annette was seated by Mercedes, however), and all of those that worked the closest with Byleth and Dimitri on a day-to-day basis.</p><p>There were exceptions to this status quo, however. Byleth and Dimitri had no family of their own, so they saved the pews for their closest friends from the academy that had no noble family in attendance. This included those of “lesser” society: Ignatz, Raphael, Dedue, Dorothea. Some nobles seemed perturbed that the best seats of the cathedral were taken by subjects of no status, though others respected them as honorary nobles due to their part in the war. Byleth didn’t care much what the nobles thought. She herself was technically a commoner, though now every noble family seemed to overlook that.</p><p>Byleth had been to the cathedral many times for countless services. Still, this was the most crowded that she'd ever seen it. It was even more crowded than her ordination as archbishop. It made her slightly uncomfortable. She wondered if Jeralt would have been uncomfortable too. He wasn’t one for these big over-the-top ceremonies. Still, she couldn’t help but wish that he’d been there to see it. She wished that he could have heard how she gave his ring to someone special. She wished that he could have seen her so happy and in love.</p><p>Of course, Dimitri felt the same way with his own father. Just like her, his blood family was gone and only friends remained. While close friends were extremely supportive to the point of being just like family, it was still different.</p><p>"You look absolutely beautiful."</p><p>She turned around and saw Alois standing behind her. He was dressed in his finest military garments. She swore that she saw tears in his eyes as he looked at her like a proud father. </p><p>She smiled and linked her arm through his. No, it wasn't the same as Jeralt, but she was still thankful that he was there.</p><p>"As ready as I'll ever be, Alois."</p><p>About a month before the wedding, Byleth had decided to ask the man who'd also grown up with Jeralt to walk her down the aisle. As Alois had told her many times, that made them practical siblings. In reality, Byleth saw him more as an uncle. Either way, the two had grown quite close over the years. So many had only known Jeralt as a heroic knight, but many less people had known him as a regular person. Alois was one of the few people to whom she could talk about Jeralt as a father and not some sort of legend. </p><p>She remembered distinctly standing outside of the cathedral on the balcony with him the morning that she'd asked. It had been after the daily service, once the crowds of people had flocked out to get on with their daily activities. Only a few people lingered to for their own private devotions. Byleth had found herself becoming one of these people as life became more complicated. It was nice to have that moment of solitude, to be able to talk to Sothis like she used to, and hope that the Goddess somehow heard. Sometimes, people would come up to her and ask for prayer intentions. Byleth would happily comply.</p><p>She'd told him that she wanted to talk to him about her nuptials, and he'd cracked a terrible joke about it how long he'd been <em>wedding</em> for the ceremony. (She'd made sure to tell Dimitri about that afterwards - he'd become one of Alois' biggest comedic fans.) After she'd told him her true intention about wanting him to walk her down the aisle, his face had completely changed from amusement to shock to outright emotional. He'd given her the biggest bear hug afterwards, followed by an sentimental string of words about how honored he was to be the one. </p><p>Back in the present, the organ music started playing. With that, Byleth and Alois were prompted to walk out. Saying a quick prayer to Sothis for support, Byleth took a step forward. Everyone turned to look back at her. The students stared with wide and curious eyes. The nobles watched with interest, trying to make it a little less obvious for the sake of dignity. The people that knew Byleth personally didn't hide their stares. They were watching with joy.</p><p>It was hard for Byleth to process it all. It somehow felt more surreal than her archbishop’s ordination. Her eyes scanned the crowd, but then they stopped on Dimitri standing up front, wearing his own regal military uniform. Suddenly the crowds of people faded away and only the way that Dimitri looked at her mattered. </p><p>It was a lovely ceremony, though a lot of it passed in a blur to Byleth. The part that she remembered best was the very end, after the vows when it was time for the kiss. Though it took some work, Dimitri lifted the veil off her face with a little help from Byleth. She looked at his blue eye, gazing at her with admiration. He leaned in and placed his lips on hers. In that moment, the crowds cheering and clapping were irrelevant. She felt like they were the only two people in the world. Feeling his kiss and being in his arms sent butterflies in her stomach as she knew that she was officially his wife. She was his one and only beloved, forever until death do they part.</p>
<hr/><p>Alois was practically crying at the reception.</p><p>“It was such a touching ceremony!” he told the newlyweds afterwards, hugging each of them like a close family member would. “Jeralt would be so happy.”</p><p>"Thank you, Alois," Byleth said. She hoped that he was right. "I'm glad you could be a part of it."</p><p>"Of course! I wouldn't have missed this for the world."</p><p>A servant came over and offered everyone champagne. Dimitri and Byleth politely declined, but Alois went ahead and helped himself.</p><p>“Well, what can I say?" Alois said, taking a glass from the tray. He smiled. "Eat, drink, and be <em>married</em>!”</p><p>Dimitri laughed like it was the funniest joke in the world, which in turn even made Byleth crack up. </p><p>“Really, Dimitri? That’s one of the worst ones I’ve heard all evening! And trust me, he’s been cracking them since before the ceremony.”</p><p>Byleth looked over and saw Catherine walking over to them. It was strange to see the woman wearing something other than her training gear and armor. While she wasn’t dressed nearly as extravagantly as some of the other women, she cleaned up quite nicely.</p><p>“We could all use some of Alois’ humor right about now,” Dimitri said with a grin. Alois beamed back at him. </p><p>"Byleth, you've got yourself the best man in the world. He's got good taste in jokes! And what can I say? I’ve got jokes ready for every situation!” Alois said, then took a sip of his champagne. He shifted his gaze behind them. Byleth glanced back and noticed Seteth in the distance.  “I’ll let you guys catch up. I’ve got a good pun about that to share with Seteth. You don’t think it will make him mad, will it? No? Alright, good! I will see you three later! And Catherine, remember tomorrow’s dinner is on you! You’re paying for my family, too!”</p><p>As Alois sauntered off to annoy Seteth, Dimitri looked at Catherine curiously.</p><p>“Why are you paying for his dinner?” he asked.</p><p>“We made a bet on whether or not Alois would start crying during your wedding,” Catherine said, to the amusement of both Dimitri and Byleth. “He teared up, but he didn’t cry until the final vows. That makes him the winner, fair and square. I said he’d cry the moment he saw you, Archbishop.”</p><p>Byleth laughed. “Should I be offended that he didn’t cry earlier?”</p><p>“Oh, not at all. He looked like the world’s proudest brother when he walked you down that aisle. I’m not sure who was more emotional in that moment. Dimitri or Alois.”</p><p>“Dimitri definitely looked like he was about to cry,” Byleth grinned. Dimitri blushed a bit, but he was smiling.</p><p>"Can you blame me? Anyway, it’s good to see you, Catherine,” Dimitri said. He put his arm around Byleth’s waist as he stood beside her, physical proof of their closeness. Byleth beamed. “It means a lot that you came.”</p><p>“So formal, as always! Well, I’m happy to see you two happy. We should have three-way sparring matches in the training grounds! I’d love the chance to duel the power couple.”</p><p>“Trust me, Catherine, I’d feel much more comfortable at a sparring match right now, too,” Dimitri said.</p><p>Byleth grinned. “Maybe we could sneak out. Just like we did at the ball.”</p><p>“That was the best part of it!”</p><p>Catherine smirked, amused by the fact that they'd both snuck out of the ball. It figured. “It'd be a shame for you to ruin that dress, but I bet you could still put up a fight in it!"</p><p>“No way. I can't wait to change clothes."</p><p>“But you’re stunning in that dress, beloved!”</p><p>"Oh, you'll see that I even look more stunning when I take it off."</p><p>As Dimitri tried to keep his face from turning fifty shades of red, Catherine laughing. </p><p>“Ah, you two really are just a pair of disgusting lovebirds,” she scoffed, but she was smiling. “I’ll leave you two to greet the other guests. You two are incredibly lucky to have each other! Remember that!”</p><p>Dimitri took Byleth’s gloved hand and the two went around the ballroom, greeting all the important nobles that were necessary. Whether or not the compliments were legitimate, Byleth felt prouder and prouder with each congratulations. She felt like she was really showing off Dimitri, even if it was primarily the opposite. She truly felt like she had the best husband in the world.</p><p><em>Husband!</em> It felt like a dream to think of Dimitri like that. If you’d asked her before becoming a professor if she had plans on marrying, she would have laughed. The idea of a nomadic mercenary like her settling down was something she’d never dared to dream of.</p><p>She was happier than ever.</p><p>Dorothea stood with Manuela, who had her arm linked in Hanneman’s. Their newly formed relationship surprised nobody. In fact, some had already assumed that they were dating well before they made it official. Byleth would have assumed so herself, if it hadn’t been for Manuela’s constant complaints about a lifetime doomed to eternal celibacy.</p><p>“Archbishop! You’re absolutely charming in that dress! I am so happy for you. That wedding felt as if it were straight out of an opera. The beautiful music, the decadent dresses, the emotions! The guests couldn’t take their eyes off you!” Manuela exclaimed, clasping her hands together. She was dressed like she was in the opera herself, with a beautiful turquoise gown and elegant fur coat. </p><p>“Thank you, Manuela."</p><p>“Yes, congratulations to the both of you,” Hanneman said, smiling pleasantly at the newlyweds. “You know I’m also quite interested to see how your crest will carry on to your—”</p><p>“Oh, be quiet!” Manuela cut him off, frowning. “Let them enjoy the moment now!”  </p><p>Byleth was pretty sure that she noticed Dimitri’s face turn slightly red again. The man was so pale, it was hard for him to hide any sort of embarrassment. Despite being king, he had a tendency to get embarrassed a lot in his personal life. Usually she used this as a way to jokingly make fun of him, but this time she felt the heat in her cheeks, as well. Of course, the thought had crossed her mind, but she didn’t like to dwell on it.</p><p>“There is nothing more beautiful than young love!” Manuela continued, switching back to the original topic. This was slightly humorous to Byleth. A few years ago, Manuela would have said the opposite out of bitter loneliness. It was good to see the woman feeling more optimistic about love and life. “I’m sure that there will be musical theatre productions about this centuries from now!’</p><p>“It wouldn’t have been complete without you three here. You'll have to be in the future performance too,” Dimitri said.</p><p>“It was our pleasure!” Hanneman replied, though he was now looking somewhere behind Dimitri. He tugged on Manuela’s arm. “Look. It’s Lord Gilmer. We must go speak to him. He’s a renowned crest scholar from the former Alliance.”</p><p>“We’re talking to the newlywed couple and still the only thing you can think about is crests?” Manuela scoffed, crossing her arms in disapproval.</p><p>“Be quiet, Manuela. How often would I get the chance to speak to him?”</p><p>“Leave it to you, to make a celebration about research!”</p><p>“I’m not, but I simply can’t let an opportunity like this pass!”</p><p>The couple continued to bicker while they walked towards the lord, so engrossed in their argument that they didn’t even give a formal goodbye. Dimitri, Byleth, and Dorothea couldn’t help but laugh as they walked off. It was typical of the couple.  </p><p>“They never change,” Dimitri said.</p><p>“They truly don’t,” Byleth agreed.</p><p>Dorothea agreed, as well. She said, "You know, Manuela is right. Your wedding was wonderful. There will certainly be operas about it performed all over the continent. I wouldn’t doubt that there will be small performances within the next few years!”</p><p>“Really?” Byleth asked.</p><p>“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Dimitri said. “My father told me about theatre groups all around the country reenacting major events from his life. He wanted to warn me in case I ever saw one while in the city.”</p><p>“No average commoner would be able to attend and event like this in person. Plays and musicals are the best that they can do to tell the story,” Dorothea explained. “Theatre can be like a living newspaper. It provides entertainment <em>and</em> information.”</p><p>“I can’t say I know much about operas, but if you ever perform in something, Dorothea, we’d love to attend,” Dimitri said.</p><p>“Of course, Dimitri. You two will be the first on my invite list,” Dorothea said with a nod. “You know, we’ve all been waiting for this moment for years. Personally, I've suspected it since we were all students at the academy.” </p><p>“That long?” Dimitri asked.</p><p>“Oh, you really are clueless with this sort of thing,” Dorothea giggled. Really, it was more of a compliment than an insult. For a commoner to be able to joke that way with a king proved just what a good king he was. “I know you’re a very serious person, but you paid <em>extra</em> attention in Byleth’s class. The look on your face wasn’t very studious, though. You were all puppy eyes for our professor here!”</p><p>“It was that obvious?” Dimitri asked. He looked towards Byleth who just laughed. “Wait, you knew? And you never said anything?”</p><p>“I didn’t mind it,” Byleth said, shrugging. “Besides, it wouldn’t have been very professional for me to point it out.”</p><p>Dorothea continued, “By the end of the war, we already knew it was going to happen. It wasn’t a matter of <em>if</em> – it was a matter of <em>when</em>. Mercedes and I placed bets on it, actually."</p><p>Dimitri furrowed his brows, contemplating what Dorothea was telling him. “Huh. I never saw Mercedes as the gambling type."</p><p>“Not actual money. Loser simply had to provide all the tea and pastries for our weekly tea time,” Dorothea said, shrugging. “Even during a war, we had to have time for something a bit more fun. I guess I should thank you two for that!”</p><p>“Uh, I…” Dimitri didn't seem quite sure what to say. Both women laughed. </p><p>“What he means to say is, ‘You’re Welcome,’” Byleth answered for him, grinning. </p><p>Dorothea turned to Dimitri. “You’re a lucky man, Your Highness. It wasn’t just you gazing at Professor like that. A lot of the boys did. She's a great one!”</p><p>“That is true. Thank you, Dorothea.”</p><p>“And what about you?” Byleth asked her friend. “I heard that you were seeing someone?”</p><p>Dorothea blushed. “I might be.” She glanced back in the ballroom towards a group of people. Byleth wasn’t sure if she was referring to Ferdinand, Lindhart, Felix, or any of the others in that direction. Byleth decided not to interrogate her at that moment. There would be time for that later.</p><p>The reception continued long into the night. There was a grand feast of foods from across the continent, finished with an array of pastries for dessert. (They'd made sure to have very sweet ones for Lysithea, and not-so-sweet ones available for people like Felix.) Only after the last person left were Dimitri and Byleth allowed to go. They were exhausted, but incredibly excited to be off. </p><p>Bags already packed in the carriages, the couple jumped in and headed off to the coast.</p>
<hr/><p>The couple laid in bed together, legs intertwined and covers thrown messily across them. The fireplace crackled in the corner of the room, warming it up as if it were Spring or Summer. They could finally enjoy each other’s presence and each other’s presence only. No kingly duties or clerical obligations. It was just the two of them, Byleth and Dimitri, and nothing else in the world mattered.</p><p>“Given the fact that you’re the Archbishop, I’m pretty sure my thoughts right now are borderline blasphemous,” Dimitri muttered, running his hand down her waist.</p><p>Byleth chuckled. “I once had a student ask me to personally deliver a love letter to Lady Rhea. I can guarantee you, whatever he thought was much worse.”</p><p>“Are you serious? I think that just ruined the moment.”</p><p>“I wish I were joking.”</p><p>Dimitri shook his head. “Whatever they were paying you to teach, it wasn’t enough…”</p><p>“Why else do you think I gave all the teachers a raise the moment I became Archbishop?”</p><p>Byleth ran her hand absentmindedly down Dimitri’s chest. Similar to his right eye, there were other scars across his body from those five years that she was absent. While they had all healed, it was impossible to ignore the lines left on his skin. They were all from careless maneuvers in battle, made by a mind worried more about revenge than protecting itself. She thought back to how distracted she had been sparring with Seteth before her wedding, thoughts muddled between a domestic life with Dimitri and missing her own father. She knew that Dimitri must have been even more mentally bogged down in his actual battles, consumed by visions of his own departed family and Edelgard’s betrayal.</p><p>A few of the scars were dangerously close to more vital areas. Had the enemy struck him a few inches above or below, the result would have probably been much worse.</p><p>Her fingers lingered over a particularly deep ones by his ribcage. Dimitri must have noticed this. He put his hand over hers and squeezed it.</p><p>“The scars have all healed by now. It’s been a long time,” he said. “Nothing hurts anymore.”</p><p>Byleth blushed a bit. She hadn’t meant to draw attention to them.</p><p>“If they’d just hit a little higher or lower…” she muttered, but then her voice trailed off. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She didn’t want to bring up sensitive topics. She knew how guilty Dimitri felt. It wasn’t a new topic by any means. “I’m just glad you’re here now.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded. He leaned his head against hers. “I’m glad, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pregnancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Those first few years of marriage were glorious. The honeymoon phase seemed like it would never end, and perhaps it wouldn’t. Byleth’s love for her husband seemed to grow every day. Judging from the little actions that Dimitri did, he obviously felt the same towards her. He was terribly awkward when it came to romance, and Byleth herself wasn’t particularly the romantic type, but he still went out of his way to surprise her with flowers or sweets when possible – even with his royally packed schedule.</p><p>While the world saw Dimitri as the savior of the continent and a powerful ruler, Byleth saw him as nothing other than Dimitri. While many women viewed him as a sex symbol or demigod, Byleth witnessed all of his very human flaws firsthand. As annoying or difficult as they could be to deal with sometimes, these little imperfections only made her love him more. </p><p>In spite of his substantial growth, Dimitri was still learning how to move past his own troubles. While he was a confident leader to the public, he still battled his own share of doubts and worries about his past. He’d learned to live in the present more, but it didn’t mean that the nightmares didn’t come back. Every once in a while he would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, panicked from a nightmare that he thought he’d conquered. Many times, both he and Byleth would go for one of their nighttime strolls or sit outside on the balcony. They would talk things over again and again until they were finally both calm and tired.</p><p>There were other smaller things too, though less serious. If he caught a cold or the flu, she’d be the one there to help nurse him. She was the one who shared a bed with him nightly, having to deal with any kicking or blanket hogging or snoring. Or on the contrary, there were many times that she wanted to sleep but he continued to stay awake long into the night, reading proposals and writing to nobles. He had this habit of tapping his fingers against the desk when he was thinking, and sometimes the sound would make Byleth feel like he was pounding against her skull.</p><p>He made up for it, however, more than a hundred times over. Dimitri had become her rock in many ways as well. He was about the only person on the continent who truly understood what it felt like to be such a powerful and well-known figurehead. She could vent to him about her stress and he would always listen. Whenever she felt upset about Jeralt or uncertain of her origins, he would be there to ground her. He could give her advice on the position of Archbishop, especially when noble families were involved. Along with Seteth, he could teach her about all the culture and doctrine that she needed to know to succeed. Even domestically, he would attempt to clean and bake for her (if he could convince the servants to allow him to do so). He was mostly terrible at it, but the effort was endearing.  </p><p>In short, Byleth and Dimitri had been through it all together. That was ten times more romantic than flowers or candle-lit dinners, as far as Byleth was concerned.</p><p>Dimitri never brought up the topic of children, or lack thereof. Maybe men just didn’t think about those things in the same way, or maybe it truly never crossed his mind. Nobody else said anything about it, either. Of course, who would dare ask such a question to the archbishop and hero of Fódlan?</p><p>Mercedes would.</p><p>Whenever Byleth and Dimitri were spending time at Garreg Mach, Mercedes would try to meet up with them. As a religious sister, she spent much of her time around the monastery. She and Byleth would still regularly catch up over tea and pastries – a long standing tradition which both loved and looked forward to.</p><p>Byleth brewed some Crescent-Moon Tea. Mercedes had prepared a plate of freshly baked pastries. They took the treats outside to the monastery courtyard, chatting away while they set up one of the tables. It was a warm and sunny Spring day, so it was the perfect opportunity to enjoy teatime outdoors.</p><p>After they’d sat down a bit and finished their small talk, Mercedes asked, “How is everything between you and Dimitri?”</p><p>“It’s amazing,” Byleth said, smiling. “Dimitri’s a busy person and so am I, but somehow we always find time for each other. He’s a bit of a workaholic, but he always makes sure to find time for me. If anything, I’m the one slacking in the relationship.”</p><p>Mercedes grinned. “You should see the look on your face when you talk about your relationship. It’s adorable, Your Grace.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Your whole face lights up whenever you say Dimitri’s name! I can tell that you’re really in love,” Mercedes said, resting her head on her hands. “You both seem so much happier together. You’re always showing more and more emotion since marrying him. Why, look, you’re blushing now!”</p><p>Byleth knew that she had become more open over the years, and she <em>did</em> feel heat in her cheeks.</p><p>“Dimitri’s always been so serious, but you bring out a side to him that many assumed was lost forever,” Mercedes continued, a little more seriously. “You really complement each other well.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mercedes. We really do help each other.”</p><p>“And you’re the only couple I know that sword fights to bond,” Mercedes giggled. </p><p>“That’s because Felix isn’t married!”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure what he’s got going on with Sylvain is basically marriage,” Mercedes countered, and both women laughed.</p><p>They took a moment to drink their tea and enjoy the weather around them in silence.  Byleth absentmindedly watched as a bluebird flew overheard. It landed in a nest at the corner of the veranda. Suddenly there was chirping and Byleth could see tiny baby bird heads pop out from inside the straw. They opened their beaks eagerly as the mother bird fed each one of them.</p><p>Mercedes observed with an amused expression on her face. She leaned in a bit, breaking the silence.</p><p>“You’ve been married for a few years now. Have you thought about having children?”</p><p>Byleth almost choked on her tea. Like a mother herself, Mercedes wasn’t afraid to ask the personal questions. In reality, Byleth thought that Mercedes was more suited for maternity than her. Of course, she’d taken the vows of chastity, poverty, and obedience before that could have been a possibility.</p><p>“Honestly, we haven’t had any time to think about it,” Byleth replied awkwardly, although thoughts of children and that necessary heir plagued her mind more and more each day. “Like I said, we’ve both been very busy.”</p><p>Mercedes must have seen right through this. She smiled innocently, though Byleth could sense the underlying mirth.</p><p>“You both need to take a break,” she declared. “I know that both of your jobs are important, but you can’t lead if you over exhaust yourselves.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t a child be even more exhausting?”</p><p>“There’s different kinds of exhaustion, Your Grace. Ah, don’t mind me. It’s just something to think about, that’s all…Do take some of the cakes back to Dimitri for me! He could use a treat.”</p><hr/><p>More months passed. Some weeks were spent together in Fhirdiad, some were spent together in Garreg Mach, and some were spent apart. While separated, Byleth would often visit her parents’ graves at the cemetery. She’d never been the praying type growing up, but now as the archbishop, she’d found herself praying all the time. She wasn’t quite sure if it was <em>to</em> her parents or <em>for</em> her parents, and she wasn’t sure if there was even a point. Byleth just hoped that Sothis would somehow make the prayers mean something – directly or indirectly.</p><p>When Byleth and Dimitri would reunite, their relationship always felt like brand new. Somehow, being apart so often made the relationship even more special. Despite their busy schedules, and their sometimes-clashing roles, they always had each other to fall back on.</p><p>It was one of those times at Garreg Mach that Byleth began to feel sick. There was no fever, but she’d lost her appetite and had started to feel nauseous quite often. It was difficult to sleep, despite her exhaustion. These symptoms only heightened her anxiety, which in turn increased her nighttime restlessness.</p><p>Dimitri was fast asleep beside her. Frankly, she was envious of him not having to deal with feminine malaise – whatever the cause might have been. The woman didn’t have the energy to go for a walk, and she saw no need to disturb her husband.</p><p>Byleth tried to relax on her own. She focused on the summer wind gently blowing against the window. She thought about the blankets and mattress, paying attention to their softness and comfort. She listened to Dimitri’s breathing at her side, deep and slow and relaxed. She tried to match her own to it. In and out, in and out, in and out…</p><p>Was she really carrying his child?</p><p>Bah! Maybe she’d started to relax, but now her mind was going at full speed. It would be downright impossible to rest now.</p><p>In fact, she needed to vomit.</p><p>The woman slipped out of bed carefully as to not rouse her husband. The floor was cold against her feet, only waking her up more. She tiptoed across the room to the side door where the bathroom was located. She felt around for a candle and match, lit it, and locked herself inside.</p><p>The bathroom was large but rather plain. Despite her lofty position as both Archbishop and Queen of Fódlan, Byleth preferred to keep her environment simple. She was a servant of the people, not the other way around, and simplicity was frankly more comfortable to her. It was what she had always known in her life, especially growing up as a sort of nomadic mercenary. Dimitri might have grown up with the finer things, but he had no eye for it himself. He cared about his duties, not so much the chandeliers and friezes that came along with it. Overall, they shared the same taste – or lack thereof, as people like Lorenz might have thought.</p><p>At this time, she was especially thankful that it was rather plain. Too much stuff might have been overwhelming. After relieving herself as much as she could, she just wanted to sit on the floor by the toilet and think her own thoughts.</p><p>Eventually, Byleth got up to look at herself in the mirror. A pair of tired green eyes stared back at her. So not even the power of the goddess could stop this sort of morning sickness? She wished that there was somebody with her condition that she could ask about it. Rhea never had children and Byleth’s mother was no longer around…</p><p>But surely it wasn’t morning sickness, was it? There were many reasons that she could have felt sick. Perhaps the meat from last night’s dinner had been undercooked, or maybe she’d eaten too many sweets from that box of chocolates Dimitri had bought for her…</p><p>These were all unlikely factors and she knew it, but it was easier to believe that than to accept the alternative.</p><p>Her stomach felt better but she only felt worse. Still, Byleth blew out the candle and stepped back into the bedroom. She wanted to go back to sleep, but there was already a little bit of sunlight trickling into the room through the curtains. If she tried to go back to sleep now, it would only leave her more exhausted for the day.  </p><p>Byleth walked to the desk that she and Dimitri had added to the room. Some would argue that having work in their private chambers wasn’t a good idea, but it was simply more convenient to be able to work there as well as their offices. Of course, at that moment, she wasn’t thinking about working. She sat down and rested her head on her hands.</p><p>Byleth looked towards the bed and at her husband, who was blissfully unaware of how their lives might change. She watched him a moment, looking at his peaceful sleeping face. If only she could join him in the realm of dreams.</p><p>Her eyes followed the scar across his right eye. Dimitri only took off his eyepatch when they were alone, and usually just for bed at that. Byleth had seen her fair share of injuries, but the gruesome scarring would make any average person uncomfortable. It had been a deep cut and the wound had left much of his eyelid and eyeball permanently deformed. It wasn’t a pretty sight, but he accepted it as some sort of punishment for his past crimes. Byleth tried working on getting him to see it as a reminder of how much he’d changed, not as a comeuppance.</p><p>She thought of them having to explain his scar and the war to some future daughter or son. What would they think of their parents then? As heroes or monsters?</p><p>She wanted to talk to Dimitri about it. She <em>would</em> talk to Dimitri about it. These things still troubled him daily. He would never be completely healed from his past mistakes. Still, before she talked to him about it, she needed to be sure that she really was pregnant.</p><p>Byleth turned her head back to the desk. She looked at a calendar propped up on one of the desk’s shelves and did some mental math in her head.</p><p>She nearly jumped when she heard Dimitri speak.</p><p>“First thing in the morning and already looking at the calendar? You must have a busy day ahead…”</p><p>Ah, that deep, gravely, just-woke-up voice. Normally it alone would make Byleth want to crawl back into the bed with Dimitri and enjoy five minutes of intimacy. But today her heart just wasn’t there.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve got a lot of meetings,” she said, and Dimitri hummed in acknowledgement. Technically, she was telling the truth. She had quite a few conferences lined up that day. It was going to be busy whether she liked it or not.</p><p>“Once everything dies down a bit, we should plan for a trip somewhere. Just the two of us.”</p><p>Byleth looked at him curiously.</p><p>“I’m surprised you’re suddenly interested in a holiday.”</p><p>“You don’t like the idea of it?”</p><p>“I think it’d be wonderful. It just seems unlike you to suggest it,” Byleth said. “Mercedes actually suggested that we need a break.”</p><p>“She’s the one who got me thinking about it,” Dimitri admitted, sitting up. Byleth wondered if she’d brought up children to him too, but most likely not. “Mercedes is right. I’ve noticed that you’ve seemed extra stressed lately. I know you’ve been busy with so many meetings, setting up all those charity programs throughout Fódlan. It’s wonderful, but it’s too much for one person. The fact that you’re up now proves it.” Dimitri said.</p><p>So he <em>had</em> noticed that she’d been extra stressed, even if he didn’t really know why. Little did he know, if they’d just wait approximately eight more months, she might have to take a vacation anyway.</p><p>“I believe we could benefit from some time away. Even I’m aware that walking around the monastery in the middle of the night doesn’t count,” he continued with a smile.</p><p>Dimitri got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. It was time to get ready for the day ahead. Byleth waited a moment to gather her thoughts, but then forced herself up as well. Whatever her condition was, she still had to do her duties as Archbishop.</p><p>Byleth walked towards door across from the bathroom. It opened to a walk-in closet. One side had Byleth's clothes and one side had Dimitri's. For Byleth, there was a large mahogany clothespress with intricate religious imagery carved into the wood. This is where she kept her lingerie along with some sparring outfits (the real armor was kept in a different room). Next to the wardrobe hung many of her finer dresses for her role as Archbishop. She partially wished that she could just wear her armor, but she realized that always dressing for battle might give the wrong idea.</p><p>Byleth picked out a long-sleeved brocade frock, made of white fabric with golden adornments embroidered on it. She still needed to fix her hair, so she didn’t put on her crown yet, but she knew that it would match the dress perfectly.</p><p>She was fastening the final buttons on her dress when Dimitri came back out from the bathroom. He’d put on his eyepatch, but she saw that he was looking at her with his good eye.</p><p>“I love that dress on you,” he commented.</p><p>“I know. That’s why I chose it,” Byleth replied casually. She <em>did</em> look good in it. The woman brushed her hand over the fabric, lingering on her stomach. She wondered how much longer it would fit.</p><p>Dimitri, oblivious to this, stood beside her to put on his uniform the day. It consisted of the usual formalwear: A nice military suit, complete with a cloak embroidered with the Faerghus coat of arms. Byleth thought about mentioning the possibility of children to him, but she decided to wait until she was more certain. Instead, she went into the bathroom to prep her own self for the day ahead.</p><p>She continued the earlier conversation, playing into the fantasy for the sake of distraction.</p><p>“Where would we go if we took a holiday?” Byleth asked from across the room. She began to brush her hair, wincing whenever she tugged at a knot or tangle. She could have sworn her head was more sensitive than usual that morning.</p><p>“Somewhere they wouldn’t necessarily recognize us. Maybe Brigid,” Dimitri suggested.</p><p>Byleth pulled out some of the loose strands from her brush and threw them away. They were green just like the hairs on her head. She used to wonder if they’d turn back to blue, but that wasn’t the case. Her blue hair seemed to be nothing more than a memory at that point.</p><p>“Even in Brigid, I think they’d know. Even if they’ve never seen us in person, it’s hard to be discreet when you’re the couple with the eyepatch and green hair,” she pointed out. Dimitri laughed and agreed.</p><p>Byleth had begun to brush her teeth when Dimitri walked back to the bathroom doorway. He leaned against the doorframe while he spoke.</p><p>“Claude writes from Almyra occasionally. If we went there, we could make the trip diplomatic,” he said. “I’m sure Fódlan would benefit from increasing trade between the two nations. In fact, the other day I was talking to a merchant about that. He said the current import taxes made his business difficult.”</p><p>Byleth spat the paste out in the sink. She said, “And you say I work too much. You know, it’s not much of a vacation if we’re going for diplomacy.”</p><p>“And how am I supposed to enjoy myself abroad when I know that I could be helping the people while I’m at it?” Dimitri asked.</p><p>Byleth finished washing her face and walked over to Dimitri. He stood up straight and she adjusted his uniform, straightening it out. She knew that he had meant for the conversation to be lighthearted, but the underlying meaning of everything he said meant a lot more to her in that moment. She realized what Mercedes meant about that break. They needed time to talk about these things, especially if children was a possibility. </p><p>Dimitri clearly noticed the concerned looked on Byleth’s face. He sighed. “Okay, you’re right. I have trouble relaxing. I feel like I need to prove myself, especially after all that I’ve done…”</p><p>“You’re a good king,” she said. <em>And you’ll be a good father.</em> She needed him to feel confident, because she sure wasn’t. “Many wouldn’t worry about their kingdom while they’re away like that. But maybe there isn’t harm in getting away from it all every now and then ”</p><p>“Yes, but I feel like I owe it to the people to work harder. They put their faith in me, despite all I’ve done. I need to live up to their expectations.”</p><p>“Yes, of course, as any king would. But you don’t need to overwork yourself like this.”</p><p>“I’m alright, dear.”</p><p>“Dimitri, you fell asleep the moment your head hit the pillow last night.”</p><p>“And you told me you didn’t sleep much at all last night,” Dimitri countered. He put his hand on her arm. “Where’s this sudden concern coming from, love? You work just as much as me. We could both take your advice.”</p><p>Byleth knew that he was right. Of course, her current stress wasn’t coming from any meetings or vocational duties.</p><p>“I know. I guess had too much time to think last night,” she said, deciding to drop the conversation.</p><p>Suddenly, a look of understanding came over Dimitri’s face. Byleth was almost scared that he had somehow guessed it, but thankfully his conclusion was very different.</p><p>“I know. This is all because you’re meeting that Lord Von Bessinger from the old Empire this morning,” Dimitri said. “I realize that I should pass judgement on him as a person, but he’s truly a terrible human being.”</p><p>Byleth could have laughed. Lord Von Bessinger was low on his list on concerns at the moment. Still, she fully agreed that he was a handful and she wasn’t particularly looking forward to meeting with him in this state.</p><p>“I can handle him, but it doesn’t mean I enjoy it,” Byleth simply answered. She brushed past Dimitri and sat in one of the chairs by the tea table. Dimitri followed suit.</p><p>There was a knock on the door. With Dimitri’s permission, a servant girl opened the door and stepped into the room. She was young, though not much younger than them. Her mousy brown hair was mostly hidden under her wimple, though some strands stuck out. Byleth couldn’t blame her for that. Her hair would have done the same.</p><p> “Your Majesty,” she said, glancing towards Dimitri and curtseying. She looked towards Byleth and curtseyed again. “Your Grace.”</p><p>“Good morning, Amice,” Dimitri said with a pleasant smile. Byleth still found it odd to have servants at her command, but it came with being married to the king. She appreciated how he never took advantage of his position, however. He knew all the servants’ names and treated them like he would treat anybody else. It was one of the reasons that Byleth loved him.</p><p>“Breakfast is ready,” Amice informed them.  </p><p>“Wonderful! Bring it in.”</p><p>Amice nodded. She entered the room carrying a tray of foods. Another servant girl followed behind her with even more items.  They placed various plates on the table between the couple so that the royals could serve themselves as they pleased. Amice uncovered plates with eggs, sausage, black pudding, tomatoes, and toast. It was more food than she could eat anyway, as the servants had brought plenty. The other girl placed mugs on the table and filled them each to the brim with coffee. She placed the coffee pot in the center of the table, bowed, and left the room behind Amice.  </p><p>Byleth loved all of these foods. She’d never been a picky eater. In fact, one of her favorite parts of Garreg Mach was getting to try foods from all over the continent. Still, the different smells of everything combined suddenly made her feel sick.</p><p>She didn’t want to make it obvious, however, so she forced herself to pick at a little bit of everything so that Dimitri wouldn’t notice.</p><hr/><p>The conferences hadn’t been outstanding. Byleth was already tired, and all that food from the morning hadn’t sat well with her. Still, she treated her Archbishop’s duties like the duties of war: You plow through, even when things are difficult. So the meetings were mediocre, but good enough.</p><p>When the work was done for the day, the sun was already setting. Normally, Byleth would have returned to her personal quarters or office to finish up some extra work. However, this particular night, she made a stop to the infirmary.</p><p>Manuela was there like always. Thankfully, she’d sobered up ever since her marriage to Hanneman. Plus, she no longer became sour at stories of love. In fact, she ate them right up.</p><p>“Ah, Your Grace!” Manuela greeted Byleth, gleaming as the archbishop entered. “How nice of you to visit me! Is there something I can help you with?”</p><p>“Actually, yes,” Byleth said. She made sure the door was shut behind her. “It’s confidential, though.”</p><p>The word “confidential” made Manuela’s eyes light up. If there was juicy gossip, she wanted to know.</p><p>“Of course! Confidentiality is a part of nursing. You can trust me with anything, you know,” Manuela said. Byleth knew that this was true. Manuela was a truly loyal friend, even if the way she carried herself seemed to say otherwise. Manuela motioned towards the table in the center of the room and beckoned Byleth to sit down with her. “Tell me, what’s on your mind?”</p><p>Byleth had known the woman for as long as she’d known Dimitri, and yet it was still uncomfortable for her to say. She sat down beside Manuela but didn’t look her in the eye as she spoke.</p><p>“I think I’m pregnant.”</p><p>She was certain that she saw Manuela’s eyes twinkle in her peripheral, but she didn’t look at her fully yet.</p><p>“Oh, is that so!” Manuela exclaimed. It was slightly humorous that Manuela would be the first to know about her pregnancy. Manuela was probably well aware of this. “You can count on me for whatever it is you need. I am here for you every step of the way! So you need a test? Let me get ready! Tell me how you’re feeling. What are your symptoms?”</p><p>While Manuela put together the herbs for the sorcery required, Byleth explained how she’d felt. Manuela gave the occasional hum of acknowledgement as she worked, listening to all that the archbishop had to say.</p><p>After all was said and done, Byleth knew the results by Manuela’s facial expression alone.   </p><p>“It’s positive,” she confirmed. “Your Grace, you are pregnant! Of course I'll do a more thorough exam, but as far as I can tell, you’re also in perfect health so everything should go smoothly. Personally, I’ve missed my prime – not that I’m old, because I’m <em>not </em>– but you’re the perfect age for children. Of course, you must come for regular checkups, but I assure you that everything will be fine.”</p><p>Byleth instinctively put her hands over her stomach. She couldn’t say that she was surprised. In fact, part of her was just relieved to know for sure.  Somehow, just getting the test over with seemed to relieve a huge portion of the stress. Still, the entire situation felt like a fever dream to the woman.</p><p>Manuela must have sensed Byleth’s uncertainty, because she stopped talking and sat down beside the woman. Manuela squeezed her hands.</p><p>“Listen to me rambling away about youth and future checkups. There’s plenty of time to talk about that later. You don't look very excited. First tell me, how are you feeling?” she asked. “I’m here if you need to talk."</p><p>Byleth appreciated Manuela’s words. Knowing that she had her full support was comforting. Still, Byleth’s concerns were less about health or finding time. Instead, they were things that she didn’t want to talk about with anybody but Dimitri. He was one of the few people that knew everything about her, after all.</p><p>“Thank you, Manuela,” Byleth said. "Really, thank you. I'm not upset! In fact, I'm happy to know. It's complicated."</p><p>"You work so hard and so often. This must be rather overwhelming," Manuela said. "What about Dimitri? What does he think?"</p><p>"He doesn't know."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"I'm going to tell him tonight. I'm sure he'll be supportive. It's just bizarre," Byleth said. She stood up. Perhaps a little too fast because she suddenly felt dizzy. Or was that the anxiety? The exhaustion? Byleth couldn’t be sure. “How about I come back by tomorrow, and we can discuss it in more detail then? I I think I just need a little time to process it.”</p><p>“Of course, Your Grace! Know that my door is always open. We’ll talk all about what to expect tomorrow.”</p><hr/><p>When Byleth entered the bedroom, Dimitri was already there. He was dressed in his nightclothes without his eyepatch, but he was still working away at the desk. He truly was a workaholic by nature, and it was as much of a pastime for him as it was his duty.</p><p>“You’re back later than usual,” Dimitri commented. He glanced back and smiled at Byleth, but she could tell that he was totally preoccupied by his work. “It must have been a busy day.”</p><p>“It was,” Byleth agreed, taking off her crown and placing it on its table. She started to change into her nightgown, as she desperately wanted to strip out of her formalwear and into something more comfortable.</p><p>Dimitri continued on his work. Byleth watched him flip through his papers. She glanced over his shoulder and saw that they seemed to be some sort of land contracts for noble families in the former Alliance and Empire border. It was the sort of stuff that made Byleth’s head hurt, but Dimitri had the mind for it.</p><p>“Urgent issues over territory?” Byleth said, placing a hand on her husband’s shoulder and running it down his arm. She felt his muscle flex underneath her hand as he shuffled the papers around.</p><p>“A land dispute. An earl died with no heir and conflict ensued. Somehow, it become such a mess that it made its way all the way to me,” Dimitri explained. He shook his head and laughed at how ridiculous the whole situation was. “I have to study old contracts from generations ago to figure out which noble family should really inherent their position. It’s a tricky situation, considering it affects people from both former countries. Everyone involved is taking it very personally.”</p><p>“I see…” Byleth mumbled. She wondered briefly if this would somehow affect her job, but she didn’t dwell on it long. So long as the parishes continued to run smoothly, she'd be okay. Besides, she was certain that Dimitri would figure it out. In a way, he enjoyed this sort of challenge.</p><p>“I actually want to talk to you,” the woman said. “Do you have a moment?”</p><p>“Ah, I presume things went well with Lord Von Bessinger? If not, I’ll talk to him.”</p><p>“No, it’s got nothing to do with that, Dima. It’s more personal.”</p><p>Dimitri put down his pen. He finally looked away from his work and spun around to face Byleth curiously. “You warned me about overworking. Am I stressing you out?”</p><p>Byleth knew that she could tell him outright, but she was still scared to say the words out loud to herself. The air was stuffy and she wanted a change of environment. “Can we talk outside on the balcony? I’ve always been able to think clearer there.”</p><p>Dimitri appeared concerned, but he agreed immediately. The fact that she wanted to speak outside wasn’t so strange – they spent many insomniac nights walking the campus grounds, after all – but the fact that she wouldn’t say anything there was odd.</p><p>They walked down the hallway to the terrace, slippers echoing from the tile against the empty halls. Nobody was on the third floor except for them, and nobody would come upstairs at this time of night. Byleth was thankful for that.</p><p>Outside was quiet. The moon and stars were hidden by clouds, but a few lamps dimly lit the area enough for them to see.</p><p>Byleth sat down on a bench by the wall. Dimitri sat beside her.</p><p>“I know I can be too serious at times. It’s probably exhausting to hear me talk about work so much. I’m still learning how to balance things out.”</p><p>Clearly, Dimitri still assumed that she wanted to talk to him because she was concerned about his work habits. Before Byleth told him the real reason, she wanted to make sure that they were clear about that.</p><p>“You know why I feel in love with you? It’s because you care so much about the kingdom and the individuals in it. You treat everyone with dignity, even the peasants. Captain Jeralt's child or not, I was nothing more than a commoner and a mercenary when I began teaching, and yet you respected me as a person and a professor just as much as anyone else,” she said. They’d have similar conversations before, but it was always reassuring to repeat it.</p><p>Dimitri nodded. “Our backgrounds didn’t matter at the academy. It’s harder now, honestly. I still struggle accepting those from the Empire, and it’s something I have to deal with every day. I’m sure you’ve noticed it, and I know it concerns you.”</p><p>“Not at all. You’ve made an active effort to be a better person. During the war, you personally apologized to everyone around you - even those helping us from the Empire. It took humility to do that. A lot of royals wouldn't have done the same. But you really tried - are still trying - to make up for what you've done. I know that’s why you work so hard,” Byleth insisted.  “But that’s not why I agreed to the vacation earlier. That’s not even what I really want to talk to you about. I do think we need to spend some time together to figure things out, but not because of work reasons.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Byleth sighed. There was nothing left to do but just blurt it out. “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>The look of shock on Dimitri’s face would have been comical if the situation were different. It took him a moment to process what she said, but once he did his shock turned into pure joy.</p><p>“Byleth, I…” Just hearing him use her real name while they were alone showed how serious it was. Otherwise, it was either adoring pet names that even Sylvain would mock or he would jokingly call her "Professor."</p><p>“Pregnant?” he repeated, as if he couldn’t believe hearing it only once. “You’re with child?”</p><p>Byleth nodded.</p><p>To her relief, Dimitri was overjoyed. He laughed and embraced her tightly in his arms.</p><p>“That’s wonderful news! I’m thrilled!”</p><p>Byleth wasn’t the type to cry, though she was sure that she would have otherwise. She was so relieved by Dimitri’s positive response, but it didn’t change the fact that she was anxious. She looked down.</p><p>“I’m scared, Dimitri,” she said. “I know I should be happy, but I’m terrified. I don’t know anything about children. I don’t know anything about what this child will be or if it even <em>can</em> be. I mean, my own heart doesn’t even beat! Then there’s the issue of crests, particularly my crest. And what about this?” Byleth ran her hand through her green hair. “Will this be passed down?”</p><p>She half expected Dimitri to brush her fears aside. Byleth had done much scarier things than have a baby. Yet it was the fact that it was so domestic – so <em>normal</em> – that scared her the most. Nothing in her life had been normal.</p><p>Dimitri must have understood this, because he didn’t bring up anything about the goddess’ powers or her mercenary feats or her achievements as a professor. He just took her hands into his. He squeezed them reassuringly while looking at her intently.</p><p>“Yes, there’s a lot of uncertainty to this. I don’t know the answers any more than you. But I assure you, whatever ends up happening, you are going to be a wonderful mother,” he said. “The fact that you’re so concerned shows me that.”</p><p>Byleth finally made herself look at him in the face. He was gazing at her with the utmost admiration. He had the same smile he had given her in the cathedral on their wedding day. He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful and important thing in the world.</p><p>Byleth gave a small smile and nodded. He hadn’t said much, but it was more comforting than he could ever know.</p><p>“I think it’s scary because I feel like we’re so <em>alone</em> in this,” she said. “As the sole King and Archbishop, me having the power of Sothis, us having no real family to help...Everyone is supportive, but nobody really <em>knows </em>what it’s like.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded. He put his arm around her and she leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder. “I know. Trust me, more than anything I wish we had family to help us. I’d love to be able to tell mine about this. I wish that I could talk to them about everything.”</p><p>“Me, too."</p><p>"You know, I don't want to speak for him, but...Jeralt probably felt similar," Dimitri said. "Of course the situation was different, but he was alone in it, too. Rhea did, well, whatever she did to you, and he took you with him. He didn't know what to expect. You definitely weren't the average baby and I know he had his own strange existence. But clearly he did alright and you've done alright. I see no reason that our child won't do alright." </p><p>Byleth could have cried. </p><p>"Thank you, Dima."</p><p>Dimitri grinned. "I'm so happy right now. Really, we <em>should</em> plan that trip! To Brigid. Purely for vacation. We can visit Petra, too. Oh, and when we get back to Fhirdiad you'll need to talk to this woman named Rosaline. You know, the maid who is basically the nanny for all the staff's children? She'll be able to help with whatever you need and..."</p><p>Byleth couldn't help but smile as he launched into these future plans. He'd done so much better with thinking of the future of Fódlan. She was glad that he was this excited for their own future. </p><hr/><p>Byleth stood in front of her parents’ grave, thinking of the passages from her father’s diary that she had read and reread and read again so long ago. She contemplated the writings about her mother and the way Jeralt had described how much the woman had loved her baby.</p><p>She wished that she could tell him about her own child. In a sense, she could. Standing in front of that tombstone, she could tell them everything. She thought back to her conversation with Flayn before her wedding. Maybe they did hear everything she told them, just in a different way than if they were alive. It was a nice thought, and with the way things were falling into place, it was actually believable. </p><p>As Dimitri had pointed out, Jeralt hadn’t expected to have to play the role of father and mother. She thought back to all those awkward motherly talks he’d been forced to give her as a child. He was the one who had to instruct her on how to use a bra. He’d been the one to have to sit down and explain to her why there was blood in her underwear one day. The thought of a such a masculine man who was paid to slash people in two having to sit down and brush the tangles out of her hair made her smile. He was far from being a maternal presence, but he tried his best. He really did.</p><p>He'd had a difficult time alone, that was true. Things definitely weren't normal for him. Still, he'd positively impacted so many people in his long life. And despite all the obstacles, he had raised her and she was eternally grateful to him for it. </p><p>Byleth finished her prayer and turned around to head back to her quarters. She needed to finish packing. The next day, she and Dimitri were going to head back to Fhirdiad. There she'd meet up with some old acquaintances to share the news. A few weeks after that, she and Dimitri would take that break and travel to Brigid. Afterwards, they'd probably remain in Fhirdiad until she gave birth.</p><p>It was strange walking away from the cemetery, knowing that the next time she visited Jeralt, she'd have a baby in her arms. Still, she suddenly had the confidence that everything would somehow be okay. She couldn't stand back forever, worrying about the possibilities. As she and Dimitri had discussed many times, the past couldn't hold them back.</p><p>And if Jeralt could do it, certainly she could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>